A maneuvered meeting
by StoryWebber
Summary: Carter and Sadie Kane find themselves thrown into a world of Greek gods and demigods, and they can barely understand what's happening. The demigod campers are in a similar situation when they learn of the existence of Egyptian gods and magicians. A tale of rattling adventures and danger follows...
1. Chapter 1 - Sadie

SON OF SOBEK – Continued….

**SADIE**

It was bad enough that my fool of a brother had told a complete stranger his name. But Carter couldn't stop at that. No, he _had_ to go and give that Percy-boy a means of contacting and yes, even tracing us.

But no worries, I had already told Carter that we were having no more to do with this boy. Of course, Carter _thinks _he can recognize a monster from a weirdo Greek-boy, but I tell you, this 'chance' meeting has APOPHIS written all over it. In bold, glowing red letters.

Oh, sorry! I haven't yet introduced myself. I'm Sadie Kane, second-in-command at the twenty-first nome of the House of Life. I am the exiler of Apophis, the giant snake of chaos, and the protector of Ra.

And by the way, Ra, the great Sun god of Egyptian mythology (yes, it's real), king of all kings and God knows what else, is Carter's girlfriend, Zia Rashid. Seriously, no kidding!

[Carter, you can stop stomping my foot!]

All right, Zia isn't _technically_ Ra, but she can host the spirit of the Sun god (more on that later). That's close enough for me. Carter is telling me to stop diverging (and I haven't missed the fact that he's totally red).

So, getting back on track, exiling monsters, hosting supreme Gods, vaporizing foul demons, all this is everyday Kane stuff, so if you want to hear this story out, be prepared!


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – **I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story. Sorry that it was real short, but as you know, Sadie doesn't mess with words! I appreciate reviews, whether they're good or bad. Please take some time to post your opinions so the next chapters are better.

Chapter 2

PERCY

I reached Camp Half-Blood ready to drop. Fighting that Son of Sobek had really taken it out of me. But I _had _ to tell Annabeth and Chiron all that had happened before I collapsed.

Blackjack dropped me off in front of the Athena cabin. I gulped down a few squares of ambrosia and headed in. I knew it would be a long talk.

Annabeth rushed to meet me as soon as I caught her eye. "Did it go alright? You took so long, I was beginning to get worried!" "I..uh ... disposed of the monster. Was an overgrown crocodile. Almost destroyed half of New York, but I took care of it", I replied cautiously. All the Athena kids were beginning to look up, and I wanted to discuss the whole Egyptian-god thing in private. Annabeth must've read my expression, because she stepped forward and took my hand. "I really think you need some rest, Percy. You look exhausted. We can go to your cabin and talk.

We walked to the Poseidon cabin, which I shared with my Cyclops brother, Tyson, sometimes. This time, though, it was quite empty, as Tyson was visiting father. I dropped down on my shell-patterned couch and let out a huge breath. My cabin reminded me of the sea and I instantly felt better.

"So, what happened out there?" prompted Annabeth. "I met this other boy who was after the monster too." Another stray demigod? Or Kronos' army?" exclaimed Annabeth. "No, he wasn't a demigod. He claimed to be an Egyptian magician and anyway, he helped me fight the monster and defeat it. And I think you need to look at this." I extended my palm and the Eye of Horus flashed brightly for a second, and then faded. "He put this symbol on my hand, so we could contact him if we need help." "And you just let him do that? He might've been a monster! Or a demigod from Kronos' army! You know as well as I do that Kronos can do just as much damage from Tartarus as from here!" Annabeth shrieked. "Annabeth, calm down. Do you think I didn't consider all that? He fought beside me and helped me defeat that monster crocodile! I had to trust him. Besides, if he had wanted to harm me, he could easily have done so. I was beyond exhausted!" I told her.

Annabeth thought it over for a minute and asked for the entire story. I reclined on the couch and recounted the whole incident.

When I finished, Annabeth sat back thoughtfully. After a few moments, she whipped out a calculator from her pocket. She pressed a button and it unfolded over and over until a shiny golden laptop, with a Greek Delta on it, sat on Annabeth's lap. It was once owned by Daedalus, Athena's smartest son, but he gave up his life so that his dangerous labyrinth could be destroyed and Kronos' armies could be delayed. Before dying, he had gifted the laptop, which contained a wealth of information, to Annabeth. Annabeth treasures the laptop and keeps it with her in calculator-form all the time.

I leaned over her shoulder as she typed in a few words on her Google homepage. That's typical of Annabeth. When she needs to check something, she looks it up on the Net.

See, all of Athena's children are super-nerds….. [You know it's true, Annabeth!]. So I was saying, all of Athena's children are super-nerds, and Annabeth is no exception. But she's still awesome in every way possible.

Yeah, so Annabeth looked up Egyptian mythology and a bunch of other things before she turned to me. "Whatever the Egyptian guy told you fits in with everything here. So assuming he's told you the truth…." That's all I heard. When Annabeth goes into recital-of-facts mode, it's better you to go into I'm-sleeping mode. So by the time Annabeth was finished with listing her conclusions and the ten thousand possible outcomes of this incident, I was well-rested enough to go with her to Chiron to retell my story again. And probably find out more about this weird Egyptian-mythology-is-real-too thing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cleo

Chapter 3

CLEO

The Son of Sobek magic necklace is gone. And it's my fault.

Around a few weeks back, a new magician appeared at the House of Life. This is not very uncommon anymore. New recruits appear almost every month. So when Tobias came here, and asked to join the twenty-first Nome, we were all happy to have him. He was awesome at opening portals. He could do it from anywhere, and at almost any time. He could interact with the Duat extremely well. And, well… he was quite good-looking. After just a few days of being here, we could see that he was extremely powerful and talented. So it was no wonder that Carter took him as a sort-of personal assistant.

Then, as soon as Carter brought the Son of Sobek necklace back to the twenty-first Nome, he came straight to the library and deposited it safely in the vault. The library is the safest place in the entire mansion, and I'm in charge of it. But as he often did, Carter refused to tell me what exactly the necklace was. He just told me to keep it there until he or Sadie asked for it. So I kept it there, until Tobias came to the library and told me Carter had asked him to bring the necklace. I first refused to give it to him, as Carter had told me explicitly that it was highly important, but he is quite persuasive and it doesn't hurt that he's handsome either.

He finally managed to convince me to give it to him, and then, obviously, not one of us saw him again. He left that very day, and he took Philip of Macedonia (our pet croc) with him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Carter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for updating late. And a request… please care to leave a review, they spur me on to write more. After all, no one wants to perform to a mute audience.**

Chapter 4

Carter

I slept fitfully the night the necklace disappeared. It had been a really bad day, and worse, I had a horrible dream again.

As my head lay on the enchanted headrest, and my _ba _tried to resist temptation of wandering to different places, I had a vision of the place that was Percy's camp. As soon as I saw it, I somehow knew that it was CampWhatever, though I don't know why. I accepted the dream, and my chicken-_ba _floated into the air. And let me tell you, having your _ba_ wander when you're sleeping is not a fun experience. You feel light-headed and dizzy, like you're free-falling.

So I flew straight to the Greek camp. It was really majestic-looking, with a group of different buildings, dormitories for the children of different gods, I guessed. The main building was huge and spacious. I floated into it and on to an office, which I didn't get to observe that closely. As soon as I glided inside, I became aware of some voices speaking. I turned and saw Percy, with another girl holding his hand. They were talking in low tones with a centaur (yes, I know what centaurs are, and I knew that this one could only be Chiron, the trainer of all great Greek heroes). Percy reported "I've scanned the whole area for the source of the trouble, and all the signs are as they were the previous time. I'm very much afraid we have another Son of Sobek to deal with, and this one's so strong, it will soon ravage the whole of Manhattan. We've got to put a stop to it."

The girl beside him spoke, "And what of that boy you mentioned, Percy? Surely no one else could have caused all this mischief?"

Percy sighed, "Yes, the Egyptians are the only ones who had access to the necklace of the _petsuchos. _But I find it tough to believe that after all we agreed upon, the Egyptians would do that to us. I suppose we shall have to add them too, to our long list of enemies. Foolish of me to hope for help from anywhere."

"That's alright, Percy. God knows we need help now. Even Kronos' death has not left us all peaceful and happy. There are the dregs of his army to defeat, the wounded to care for, and our camp to rebuild, not to mention Olympus, the city of wealth.", replied the girl, squeezing his arm.

Chiron frowned thoughtfully and then said, "Despite all our difficulties, this is the one we have to tackle first. We must find out more about these self-proclaimed magicians. If indeed they are Egyptian, which I deeply doubt, we must know what enmity they have against us. Of course, as Annabeth already mentioned, it is most likely that they are just one group of remaining rebel demigods from Kronos' army, parading about as magicians to scare us all. They probably know that instilling fear and uncertainty in us could well mean our defeat. But now we are prepared for any onslaught. At any rate, while we strengthen our camp's defences, the two of you must find out more about these people and trace them, if you can."

"Then we shall start with the mark on Percy's palm, I assume?" , asked Annabeth, the girl. Chiron scratched his beard before replying, "Yes, that's the most direct method to find them, but I fear the mark will take you nowhere. They will have masked any magical trails leading from it too well for that."

"Well, I can't think of a single other idea, than to go to the river and wait about, to see if the boy appears." retorted Percy and then added, "We cannot do anything else other than follow the mark, Chiron, not unless you think it is safe saying his name out loud and seeing if he pops out of thin air!"

Annabeth exclaimed "I know, maybe one of Hecate's magicians will be able to figure out how the spell was cast on his hand. That might give us some idea for our next step"

Chiron thought for a moment and agreed with Annabeth.

With that, my vision ended and I woke up to another morning, clouds obscuring the rays of the Sun. Well, no surprise, really. I've noticed that the weather always seems to match my mood.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Any ideas as to whose point of view the next chapter should be from? Annabeth? Or maybe a new character from the Hecate cabin?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tryssa

Chapter 5

Tryssa

I am not really noticeable. Well, for one, I'm just 11 years old and the rest of my brothers and sisters are way older than me. I'm not particularly good at spell work either. Hecate claimed me, yeah, but it must have been a misunderstanding or something. I'm not magical at all. Or at least that was what I thought until a few days ago.

These really cool campers called Percy and Annabeth walked into Hecate cabin the day before yesterday, and except for me, the Hecate kids were out. I don't know where. They never tell me where they're going. Other people might think it's mean, and it probably is, but for me it's good riddance to bad rubbish, really.

So Percy and Annabeth were searching for one of the Hecate children, but I was the only one there. I asked them what they wanted as politely as I could, I preferred being alone. The girl, Annabeth, told me they were looking for Alicia. They wanted some help in tracing a mark or something like that. I nodded, and went back to my work, which was trying not to be noticed. Of course they were looking for Alicia, I told myself. She was the best warrior, the best spell caster, the best enchantress etc. etc. Simply speaking, she was our cabin head and the only one of the Hecate kids that literally everybody at camp knew. There was no reason to be jealous. It made sense that they were looking for her, if they wanted to trace some hieroglyph… I froze. The word 'hieroglyph' had just popped into my head from nowhere. I searched within my mind's reaches for more. Brooklyn… A mansion… Some energy was emanating from Percy's palm, I realized. And my mind read those signals and converted them into words.

I tugged deeper, but no more would come. A spell, it had to be an enchantment, was turning the signals over and making them incoherent. Of course, if they wanted to trace a mark, it must mean that the one who had left the glyph had hidden it well. Otherwise, it would lead straight to him.

I turned to Annabeth and Percy. I had no guarantee they would listen to me. Of course, before now, I didn't know of anything that I could do in the field of magic and spell work. And most probably, no one would believe me. But I had to give it a try. I could see that the caster of the spell was indeed very strong, stronger even than Alicia, maybe. And he didn't use any known form of energy. It was all very confusing, because I had never encountered such a hostile and unknown form of magic before.

I swallowed my doubts and spoke out loud, "Maybe I could help you with the hieroglyph. I think I know where it comes from" Annabeth swung to face me. "Who told you it was a hieroglyph?" she demanded. "No one," I replied. "It's just that…"

Percy interrupted, "And how can you help us? Can you lead us to the mark?"

There it was again. It would be an understatement to say that people doubted my abilities. They _never_ believed that I could do anything. I felt a stubborn refusal settling over me. I would not tell them much. I had a feeling that I could unravel those signals and tell them exactly where to go. But they would not believe me. My own brothers and sisters never did.

"It's coming from Brooklyn, that's all I can make out", I said. "From a huge building or a mansion." I couldn't help adding, "I'm sorry I can't help you more. The magician who cast this was very powerful indeed. And if you're going behind the caster, you should be careful."

Percy turned to Annabeth and I could see a silent message being exchanged through their eyes. "Thank you,…" "Tryssa," I said. "Thank you very much, Tryssa. You've told us much more than we hoped to learn" said Percy. Annabeth added, "If you find out something more, please tell one of us or Chiron. It's really important. It could decide the fate of Camp Half-blood."

As they left the cabin, I sat back on my couch, wondering. _It could decide the fate of Camp Half-blood. _What could be that important? I decided I would figure it out somehow. And maybe… if it seemed really vital, I would tell them both. And then I would be a hero.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - Hey, people! I know I've updated after a long time, but I was stuck up with homework for quite a few days. I would like to remind you guys once more that I love reading reviews, whether they're good or bad. And if you see something that doesn't sound good or a mistake in the plot, then please care to leave a review and tell me about it, so I can correct it. By the way, the next chapter's gonna be Sadie's again. So all you Sadie fans, stay glued. ( PS - I'm one of them too! )**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sadie

**Chapter 6**

**Sadie**

"Say what?" I shrieked. "The super-powerful half gods think we set Philip on them? And they're going to find us and attack?"

"To summarize it all, that's correct," replied Carter calmly, "However, I don't think tracing the Fist of Horus will be all that easy, unless they happen to have a first-class magician at their camp."

"Carter, they're going to find us and demolish our house, and you're sitting here doing nothing?" Really, my brother needs to be woken up sometimes. Since he became Pharaoh, he thinks he can control the gods. Well, he can kind-of-control Horus, the king of gods, but still, I would have thought better of him, sitting as cool as a cucumber when danger is at our doorsteps.

"Sadie, get a hold! First of all, we're not sitting here doing nothing. If you haven't noticed, we just increased the security of the mansion ten-fold. And we sent out scouts to keep a watch at all borders of Brooklyn. If you're talking about the Greeks, there's not much more we can do, unless you want to find their camp first and attack!" Carter defended himself.

"Then why can't we do that? I'm sure we could find their camp, if we wanted to. Then all we would have to do would be to launch a surprise attack. They would fall before us unprepared." I suggested.

But of course, I knew what Carter's answer would be to that. Our enemy, whoever was trying to manipulate both the Greeks and the Egyptians into fighting each other, would want exactly such a thing to happen. They would want us to fight each other and weaken each other terribly. Then the enemy would arrive and defeat both our Nome and their camp at once, easily. The only way to not play into their hands would be to convince the Greeks we were friends, and to track down the enemy and deal out a stinging defeat.

Zia, who was thoughtful until now, spoke up, "You know very well why we can't do that, Sadie. I think we should try to contact Percy in some way. We can't let this take up bigger proportions."

Carter thought for a minute and replied, "Maybe, we can contact them through their dreams. I'm sure they wouldn't doubt us then." "Are you sure, Carter? They might think of it as another plot to fool them and stop them from attacking us!" I objected. Zia looked at both Carter and me and declared, "That's why we need to give them proof. I'll find Philip and get the necklace off him. Maybe Carter can accompany me." She glanced at Carter and he nodded with agreement. I finished her plan, "Walt and I should find a way to contact Percy and the girl, Annabeth, and clear the misunderstanding planted in their minds by our enemy. And we must promise them that we'll take care of the new Son of Sobek."

"Precisely. Of course, we can't be sure it'll work, but it's our best shot. If this doesn't work, nothing else will," Carter said, getting up.

"So the meeting's over. I think Zia and I should leave immediately. We'll tell Bast first and then leave. Meanwhile, you and Walt get to work devising a way to intrude into their dreams", said Carter and walked out through the door, Zia following him. I wished her the best of luck and told her to take care of my brother. Yeah, he does need taking care of, and Zia is the best one to do that, because he actually listens to her. Shocking, ain't it?


	7. Chapter 7 - Zia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I noticed that quite a lot of people put in a disclaimer in their stories, so here's mine. (Better late than never!)**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own the wonderful Percy Jackson series, or the equally fantastic ( maybe just a li'l bit less ) Kane Chronicles. I own only the plot and my own characters ( Tobias, Tryssa, more to come ).**

**CHAPTER 7**

**ZIA**

Let me start off where Sadie left you. Carter packed up some basic magical necessities- twine, paper, ink - you know what I mean. He briefed me on the powers of the Son of Sobek, and explained how the necklace was to be taken off from its body.

We set out in the boat on Freak's back. Yes, Freak is a griffin we use for transport. ( It is not funny. It is practical. )

Carter sat behind me and put his arms around me, to protect me from the cold of the biting wind. ( Yes, no other reason at all, I assure you. ) We talked for a while, trying to ignore the nervousness that was slowly taking root in us. The monster was most definitely not the worst thing we had fought, yet, after defeating Apophis, we had not imagined that there could be another enemy strong and manipulative enough to unsettle us so. I wished fervently that there was no other great battle before us. We needed time to recover from the previous few months' incidents, and if a new enemy attacked us by surprise, we would not be strong enough to combat the attack.

Carter squeezed my wrist at this point and pointed ahead. I looked down at the river, churning against its banks and flowing fiercely onward. A disturbance sprouted in the midst of the water, and a large, ferocious creature rose from its depths. I stared at it, unable to take in the fact that the hideous creature before our eyes was actually our pet croc, Philip. No, I had to stop thinking of it as Philip. Otherwise, I might be hesitant to cause it harm if any opportunity presented itself. I leaned against Carter for a moment, and then straightened. It was time to show the creature, and more specifically, our enemy, how strong we were. If we gave in to his manipulation, we were as good as doomed. I just prayed for a second to the gods to watch over us. Maybe Sadie and Walt had already decided how to get through to the Greeks. If we failed now, we would be in no bargaining position with them. We just _had _to succeed, and quickly, too.

Freak landed with a crash, and I jumped off, with Carter beside me. I looked at him and saw a determined expression on his face. He was not going to stop and turn behind until our task was complete. That is what I like so much about him. He walks straight into danger, without a care for himself, if the ones he loves are threatened. Carter must have seen me looking at him, because he turned, and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Zia. We have this under our belt. After all, what is a mere hairy, crocodile monster in front of Apophis?'" I laughed and then grew sober again. It was still going to be extremely difficult. I leaned in, and kissed Carter gently, and then pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Yes, we'll do it. We have to."

He laced my fingers with his as we walked to face our fears.


	8. Chapter 8 - Carter

**CHAPTER 8**

**CARTER**

So, umm... where were we? ( I just had a short memory loss after Zia kissed me, sorry! )

The latest Son of Sobek, aka our former friend, Philip of Macedonia (no, he was a croc, not a king), rose before us. I noted the changes in the shabti crocodile. It was bigger, uglier and more monstrous to the power of ten.

[Sadie, you're the only one who doesn't understand what _to the exponential power of ten_ means, so just shut up. ]

Yeah, I suppose you get the general idea. other than that, it had a chain clasped around its ugly and fat neck. Its eyes were extremely sharp, which I found out after it saw us and growled. (not a dog growl, a croc growl)

It spit water at us. and I'm not talking about an amount you can spit at your enemy's face. I'm talking about huge-water-crocodile-spit, which descended upon us as a giant tsunami wave. I was so astonished, I didn't move. Zia reacted faster, and pulled me aside at the just the correct time. I know, I would have become Carter-fish, if she hadn't moved so fast. Well, I decided it was time to put my brains to work and figure out a battle plan. So, Zia concentrated on pulling me along with her, so the water didn't hit me, and I concentrated on concentrating. A few minutes later, the monster became tired of spurting water on our faces, and decided to come to us and fight. I dodged its attacks, and Zia followed suit. soon, the crocodile retreated into the river, and watched us warily with one eye. Probably decided we wouldn't make a good enough meal for it. I turned to Zia and told her my plan. It was simple enough. She would distract the crocodile, and I would pull the necklace off it. The only problem was staying on its back once I got there, but i trusted that I would be able to unclasp the necklace quickly, since I had done it before.

Zia approached the _petsuchos _cautiously. She took out a wax figurine, I couldn't see whic and thrust it on the croc. Her aim was true and it landed on the croc's tummy. Halfway there, it transformed into a giant crocodile about half the size of the _petsuchos_. I didn't know where she had got that figurine from, but I decided not to think about it. I ran straight at the crocodile form the side, and sprang into the air, turning into a falcon, which was Horus' fave bird. I squawked as I landed on its rough and piercing scales. I wasn't even halfway near the clasp of the necklace when the giant croc finally defeated the its wax likeness and turned its attention to me. I went flying from its back and returned to my normal self as I landed. I went limp as I lay on the ground after the impact. Spots danced before my eyes, and before I had time to recover, the croc spit a tsunami right onto me. I went under, and struggled to get up. My face broke the surface in a few moments and I gasped for breath. Before I could regain my balance, though, the croc sent another wave at me. The wave thrust me in mid-air and I landed hard. I teetered at the edge of my consciousness, and the last thing I saw was Zia in a frenzy, summoning a huge burst of flames that evaporated all the water around her. The steam hissed at the croc's face as it dissipated into the humid air. The _petsuchos_ looked momentarily stunned and Zia used that to her advantage. I saw her jump onto the croc's tail, dash up to its neck, and unclasp the necklace with a short burst of triumph. And then, I went out cold.


	9. Chapter 9 - Zia

**CHAPTER 9**

**ZIA**

So while Carter spent his time deciding whether or not to faint, I fought the Son of Sobek, defeated it and captured the necklace. Yeah, not a big deal at all.

(Alright, Carter. I was just kidding.)

What really happened was that I was hit by an all-consuming wave of hatred when the Son of Sobek decided to make Carter his toy doll. I let out a burst of fire, stunned the monster and then snatched its necklace. The crocodile shrunk to normal size again and I let out a huge sigh of relief. Slowly, our shabti crocodile, Philip, appeared before me. After a few seconds of joy, I registered that something was wrong. Philip was frozen solid. Panic overtook me, and I splashed water over its face, before realizing that it had probably been deactivated. However lifelike it may seem, it was a shabti. Anyway, I was too tired to try a spell to wake it up right then. I rushed to Carter and leaned by his side. He seemed to be out cold. I tried a revitalising spell, with my limited reserves of energy, but to no avail. I decided I had to try and bring Freak, our griffin, back there, before I did anything else. I stood up and whistled to Freak, trying my best to imitate Carter's whistle. Right then, a faint voice murmured, "Not that way, Zia! Here, help me up. I'll do it." I turned to Carter and saw that he was conscious. I helped him up slowly, and he gathered his breath before giving letting out a shrill whistle. A few moments later, a figure approached from the sky at a rapid pace. Freak landed with his usual _thump._ Carter leaned against me heavily, as I led him inside the boat. Once there, he collapsed on the seat. I left him for a few minutes to get Philip into the back of the boat, and then Freak flew up into the sky. Carter looked at me repentantly, "I'm sorry, Zia. I was a fool to jump onto the crocodile's back so suddenly. Are you alright?" "I'm dead tired, but other than that, I'm alright. and you don't have to apologize. It could happen to anyone. Maybe just your bad day", I replied, gently. "That doesn't make me any less of a fool. I wanted to finish it off triumphantly, and I ended up unconscious, while you had to face the dangers yourself. I promise, I will never leave you in such a situation again." I shifted a little bit, so I was sitting closer to him. "Thank you. You don't know how much that promise means to me. Just... take care of yourself, and I'll be fine", I said, leaning forward to look into his eyes. "You too, Zia," he said, and bent forward to brush my lips with his. I kissed back happily, and we sat like that, mouths pressed together, and arms around each other, in the light of the setting sun high up in the sky.


End file.
